


this is just another prompt book, ain’t it?

by Lord_Robo_Gecko



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Lila Rossi Bashing, Minor Character Death, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, chapter 3’s kinda cracky but I’m not sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26385292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Robo_Gecko/pseuds/Lord_Robo_Gecko
Summary: there's been some members of a miraculous discord server I'm in so I thought I'd put my own out there :D
Relationships: Emilie Agreste/Claudie Kanté
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	1. prologue

yeah hi I know this’s only the second thing I’ve put on here but as the title says, this’s a prompt book of things I currently don’t/probably won’t ever have the motivation to write. 

there’s a good chance it’s gonna be the latter but if there’s ever a case of the former, readers are still more than welcome to shoot their shot at writing (words aren’t on my side when trying to say this but if you do write something using one of my prompts please @ me or gift me or however ao3 works let me know so I can read it) 

Updates won’t be consistent because it depends on when I get ideas and if I _actually_ have the motivation to write it. 

Anyway, that’s it. hope you enjoy future prompts <3


	2. Death of The Robot Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain fox kills the class baby robot. little does she know, she’ll feel the wrath of the entire class ;).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m sorry markov stans :’( he didn’t do anything wrong tho he was just victim of the lying fox. this isn’t markov bashing (if that’s somehow a thing), but it is lila rossi bashing. also sorry if there’s a lot of run-on sentences, I do that a lot especially considering this is a prompt and not an actual fic
> 
> also lila anon or anons, please dni I don’t want to deal with you at all.

So, to start things off, lets say lila was threatening marinette again, and as she finishes she sees something fly by out of the corner of her eye. she catches up to it and “it” is markov, who just got video evidence of her threatening marinette and more evidence along with her lies. 

Markov was already on lila’s nerves, but this _just so happened to be_ the final straw. Lila being lila decides there’s really only one way to go about this, and that is to grab markov and beat him with like a baseball bat to death until he’s nothing but bits and pieces. 

The next day, lila shows up early with markov’s remains and leaves them on max desk with a note with it saying something like “watch who your scraps snoop on next, or else”. Then she leaves so no one would suspect her later on.

Everyone else shows up and when they see markov’s scraps, they are **_devastated_ ** (this includes lila but we know that’s a facade), cause markov was like the class baby to them. (I had no idea what to do with marinette and adrien when I first created this so they’ll probably just be absent today)

However, none of them are more devastated than Max, who was essentially ya know _his dad_ since he was the one to create markov. He picks up the chip which was where markov’s akuma was when he became robostus, and they’re (they being the class) just still in shock (both in a physical and literal sense). they’re so out of it he doesn’t even notice the tears rolling down their faces, nor a few certain evil purple butterflies flying into the room.

So naturally, the whole class gets akumatied, but just focusing on Max here, he’s akumatized into Gamer (3.0 i’m assuming because MASB is still very much a thing here). However he still kinda just has the same abilities as last time though, so part is kinda just gamer 2.0 except for two to three or more things. 

First, he _only_ brings in the akuma class akumas (I’m going by first akuma for each of them, so antibug for chloe, vanisher for sabrina, etc.,). Second, instead of waiting for Ladybug and Chat Noir to fight them, Gamer 3.0 brings in the culprit, which happens to be lila who appears as volpina (like I said before, first akuma for everyone, therefore lila follows those rules). 

Volpina isn’t given a pyra-pod/pad to fight against gamer but instead _actually_ appears in the arena just like how ladybug did in the final fight against her and gamer. Like last time, gamer promises that if she fights the akumas and _wins_ , she’ll be released and they’ll act like nothing ever happened. No respawn for anyone so this’s essentially a 12 v 1 right to the death (which really isn’t _fair_ per say, but she killed markov so who cares i this’s a fair fight or not).

Volpina being well...akuma lila, she accepts not thinking that this’ll be difficult. continuous but it wasn’t like she would be fighting them all at once right? Well, right after she accepted, she found herself suddenly surrounded by all of her classmates' akumas including gamer himself, each with an almost _murderous_ glare. Basically, lila realized then and there she probably shouldn’t’ve killed markov.

Now here’s where we finally get to our two and only heros, Ladybug and Char Noir. Now, since both marinette and adrien are absent they don’t know the full context of _why_ gamer was reakumatized, they just see the familiar large black pyramid that takes up the whole stadium like 2.0 and transform so they can fight gamer. 

Now we cut back to the akuma class and while volpina is _somehow_ surviving, she’s getting _absolutely_ **_mercilessly_ ** pummeled left and right. However, gamer takes notice of LB&CN’s presence outside and momentarily steps away from the battle to deal with them (not to be rude but that doesn’t make _too_ much of a difference if he stepped away, but I like him fighting lila on behalf of his dead robo son). (fuzzy part here) I guess?? he like hacks into Lb’s yoyo/CN’s baton and tell them to just stay out of this, cause naturally he’s gonna assume they’re here to stop him and the other akumas. 

Now, here’s where what I can call my favorite part comes in. After Gamer shows/tells them what is happening and why, ladybug comes up with a compromise. If the class allows themselves to be deakumatized, not only will _both heroes_ would simply turn a blind eye to the class continuing their revenge, but she’ll be able to bring markov back with her miraculous cure. 

Now, after gamer brings this up with the rest of the akumas,they’re on board and they agree to get deakumatized. Before they get deakumatized however, LB writes and hands gamer a note (both paper and writing utensil courtesy of Evillustrator) to read when they get turned back to normal.

The Usual™️ happens, everyone gets turned back to normal, miraculous cure, “pound it”, blah blah blah you get the picture. the akuma class return back to the school and to eveyone’s joy (*cough* minus lila *cough*) they find markov waiting there for them, flying with his little propeller and greeting them with the same adorable voice that never gets old to listen to. 

Now here’s thr part where max realizes and actually acknowledges the notes existence, like ‘omb ladybug gave me a note what could it _possibly say?_ ’ He opens the note and what he was _least_ expecting was what ladybug actually wrote, that being “fuck her up for us :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that’s all I have really cause how exactly the class continues to fuck her up is fuzzy psrt two electric bugaloo. like I said in the beginning , you can go for writing these prompts if you want, just make sure to gift me (I think that’s how it works) so I can read it!!


	3. not quite a prompt but I’m still putting it here

what if everything in the show was the same except juleka, max, chloe and nathaniel are all in a friend group and there’s an inside joke within bustier’s class that the four of them are called ‘the teletubbies’ (cause of the color schemes)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen, I’ve thought of this and now I’m making you think about it.


	4. the halfway point between prompt and just [gay rambling]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Listen I just want moms,,,dating other moms,,,like that’s all I ask for,,,which is why I mentally created emilie/claudie (emilie is adrien’s mom and claudie is max’s mom)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls don’t get mad at me for shipping this ;-;

I just,,,,I really like the idea of Emilie without gabriel and being involved with adrien’s life and him being an active mom for him and then while at like a school event or just at random idfk, she and Claudie meet and they get along and become friends and they grow feelings, start dating and then just fuckin get married and it’s just _i am a sucker for friends to lovers and I want that for them_


	5. inch resting,,,,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ngl, this is just turning into a book where I ramble about miraculous things but that’s fine i’m ok with that

I uh,,,may or may not be the first person to make a ship tag,,,so I can fulfill my self indulgence of an ot3 where two of them are vampires falling in love with the third member who’s a human,,,so look forward to that I guess👀,,,


	6. self promo maybe??

idk if i’ve put this anywhere else, but I have an mlb tumblr under the user viperion-stan-account 

so if you have tumblr and wanna check that out, go ahead!! I also take asks if you wanna give me any (your choice)


	7. I can’t sleep fck it

I have a very strong need to write something that _could_ be considered self indulgent...

but also then again who hasn’t 


End file.
